Forget Me Not
by lydiamaartin
Summary: "I thought your dreams were here with us. With me and Teddy and our whole family. Did your dreams change, Vicka?" Victoire remembers her dreams, with a little help from her favorite cousin. Christmas fluff. - TeddyVictoire


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters. Journey owns the song.

* * *

**_Just a small-town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Victoire shivered, tugging her blue scarf tighter around her neck and wondering just how these singers from the 20th century managed to write a song that was still relevant to her today.

"I miss the days when bands were good," remarked an old man wistfully to his wife. "Journey was the best of the best. These modern day rip-offs don't even compare."

His wife rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're still obsessed with that silly old muggle band. Aren't most of them dead by now?"

The man looked indignant. "Only two of them!"

Victoire sighed and let their conversation fade into the laughter and chatter of the crowd as she continued making her way through the festival grounds.

Apparently, holding a festival on Christmas Eve was a tradition in wizarding New York and everyone who could come, did. She had been dragged into it by her overly enthusiastic roommate, who had already ditched her for some guy she met at a café, so she was forced to wade through the cheering and celebrations on her own.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" asked a young man who was suddenly standing right next to her with a concerned look on his face. "You shouldn't be all depressed on Christmas Eve."

Victoire gave him a once over, decided he looked nice enough to carry a decent conversation with, and said, "I'm not depressed. I'm just not having fun."

"Any particular reason?" he asked, offering her his arm. She nestled her hand in the crook of his elbow and they continued walking. "I'm Johnny, by the way."

"Victoire, nice to meet you, and not really," she shrugged, passing by her roommate and her latest catch and pausing to send them a mildly annoyed look. "I'm a whole ocean away from my family, I miss my friends, my roommate abandoned me for some prat with a mohawk, and there's nothing fun to do at this thrice-damned festival!"

"Really, now?" Johnny asked, lifting his free hand to snatch a fluttering snowflake out of the sky and depositing it on her head. "Absolutely nothing fun? You're a witch, aren't you? Surely you can think of something fun to do! It's not like this festival is exactly lacking in activities, either."

Victoire swiped the snowflake off and it tumbled to the snow-covered ground. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm not really in the mood to do anything fun."

"How about a magic trick?" he suggested, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

She sent him an unimpressed look. "You're a wizard, right?"

Johnny whistled. "Boy, you're hard to please," he teased, and she tried not to think of the one boy who _could _please her without even trying. "C'mon, pick a card, any card!"

"I don't want to!" Victoire burst out, shaking her hand out of his arm. "Look, I'm sorry. You're really sweet, you are. But I'm just not ready to have fun, all right?"

He drew back, something strange flickering in his brown—or were they green? Blue? She couldn't quite tell—eyes. "All right, then. Nice meeting you, Victoire."

With that, he melted into the crowd, disappearing amongst the throng of people, and leaving her feeling like she'd just missed something important.

_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Victoire took a deep breath, her blue eyes traveling unintentionally up to the darkening sky, still bright with the fading sunset and the city lights flashing from the skyscrapers that towered above her. Her gloved hands wrapped tightly around her scarf—blue, she remembered, from her days in Ravenclaw, and felt a surge of longing for her home—and she began walking again, her feet making aimless tracks in the snowflakes that coated the grass below.

"_Why are you leaving?" Lily asked, hazel eyes bright with unshed tears. "I don't want you to leave!"_

_Victoire drew her favorite cousin into a hug and whispered into Lily's head of strawberry curls, "I'm going to become a star, Lily-flower. Broadway is where my dreams are."_

"_Really?" Lily tilted her head up at her. "I thought your dreams were here with us. With me and Teddy and our whole family. Did your dreams change, Vicka?"_

Did they?

No, not really.

Sure, she was on her way to becoming a star, maybe even a supernova. She was the current Broadway darling, the sweetheart of Wizarding America, adored by millions of fans and the media alike. She spent her days rehearsing and her nights dancing and singing and being _someone else_, never just _Victoire_.

She'd known it wasn't going to be easy. But she'd never imagined it could be so, _so_ hard.

Especially without Teddy at her side.

Unbidden, a tear started tracking its way down her cheek, the salty touch as light as a snowflake. Horrified, she wiped it away, forcing herself to forget about the blue-haired boy that still owned her heart, whether he knew it or not.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," rasped an old lady's voice, making her jump. Victoire whirled around and found a little old lady standing behind a booth overflowing with all sorts of flowers and vines that wrapped around the walls. "Saltwater tears aren't good for pretty flowers like you."

Victoire choked down a sob, thinking of Lily and her heartbreaking tears. "I'm not a flower. All I do to flowers is make them cry."

The lady's violet eyes crinkled at the corners in a sad smile. "Now, I'm sure that's not true. Come here, dear, let me see that flower in your hair."

For the first time that Christmas, Victoire remembered the little blue flower she'd been wearing in her hair ever since she moved to New York. It was her good luck charm, and she never performed without it. Teddy had given it to her the day she left and they broke up, and told her with a wistful smile, "Please don't ever forget me, Torie."

She had yet to forget him.

The lady reached out to touch the pretty flower and smiled at Victoire. "That's a forget-me-not, dear. Who gave it to you?"

"Te—a friend from home," Victoire said softly, lifting a hand to brush the blue petals of the flower, wondering how she could have forgotten the name of the flower. It seemed so obvious in hindsight. Then again, hindsight _was_ twenty-twenty.

"A good friend?" guessed the lady.

"The best," Victoire whispered.

The lady smiled again, and then leaned down to grab something from behind the booth. "Here, sweetheart. Take these."

She slid a small, plastic packet of seeds across the counter to her. Victoire picked it up and studied the cover.

"Poinsettia seeds?" she asked, disconcerted by the switch from forget-me-nots to poinsettias. "Why?"

"They mean good cheer, my dear," answered the old lady with a knowing smile. "They also symbolize Christmas miracles. Maybe they'll help you find both this Christmas."

"I doubt it," Victoire sighed, but offered the old lady a smile. "Thank you, though. How much—?"

"Oh, no, don't worry about that," laughed the lady. "They're free. Just take them."

"I—" Victoire began to protest, but the lady only patted her hands with a smile and turned to a passerby who had stopped to look, leaving Victoire holding the poinsettia seeds.

"Mysterious old ladies are _such_ a cliché," she huffed to herself, walking away and not noticing the bright smile on the old lady's face.

She ran into her roommate on her way through the food section of the festival and found her still wrapped around Mohawk-Guy. Sighing, she tapped Anna on the shoulder and motioned towards the exit.

"I'm gonna head home, all right?" Victoire told her.

"Yeah, sure," Anna said distractedly, offering Victoire a smile before leaning back towards her leering beau's lips.

Victoire rolled her eyes and began heading over to the exit. She was halfway out the curtained threshold when she collided with an invisible magic wall.

"What the hell?" she demanded, pounding her fists on the wall.

"Sorry," said a highly familiar voice. "Looks like the mistletoe trapped us."

Victoire turned around very slowly and found herself face to face with a grinning Johnny…whatever his last name was. "Oh, for Merlin's sake," she groaned. "This is ridiculous."

"_You're_ ridiculous, Torie," whispered the man who suddenly didn't seem like the Johnny she had met earlier. His features were changing, his skin color lightening, his hair spiking up and turning…turquoise?

"Oh, my goodness!" Victoire gasped, clasping one hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, hardly able to believe the sight in front of her.

The transformation ended, and Teddy Lupin stood in front of her, an irresistible grin on his face. "Hey, there, beautiful."

With a squeal of delight, Victoire launched herself forward and into his arms, squeezing him tightly as though he would disappear if she loosened her grip. "Teddy—what are you _doing_ here?"

Teddy drew back just enough to smile at her, his eyes turning her favorite, sparkling shade of golden. "I came to see you, of course."

"Alone, across the ocean, to a city you've never been to before?" she asked skeptically.

"Please," scoffed a new voice from outside their charmed bubble. "As if he was smart enough to come up with this on his own."

Victoire turned to the side and found the old lady from the flower booth—except the Polyjuice Potion was fading and she wasn't even half as old anymore. Instead, she was a young girl with familiar hazel eyes and strawberry curls and a very, _very_ welcome smile on her face.

"Lily!" Victoire beamed, almost running over to hug her before she remembered the mistletoe walls. "Did you mastermind this?"

Lily tossed her hair, grinning. "Of course I did. Who else would have?"

Victoire stood there, still encircled in Teddy's warm arms, trying to decide who she would rather smile at for one long moment filled with a thousand dreams coming true, when Lily broke the silence.

"Well?" she demanded of Teddy. "Don't you have a few things to give her?"

"Right," Teddy nodded, pulling away much to her dismay so he could pull something out of his pocket. "First thing."

He produced a bouquet of bright red poinsettias and light blue forget-me-nots, dotted with snowflakes, and handed it to her with a grin on his face. "Merry Christmas, Torie."

"Oh, Teddy," she whispered, feeling as though her heart might burst with love and affection for her two favorite people in the world. "I love them. Thank you."

Teddy grinned, gently touching the forget-me-not still resting in her strawberry-blond hair. "I love you, you know that?"

Victoire beamed at him. "I love you, too."

Lily clasped her hands under her chin and sighed wistfully. "You guys are so _cute_ together!"

"Shut up, Lils," Teddy ordered, still smiling. "So, uh, Torie, I did kinda have an ulterior motive for coming here."

She raised an eyebrow, ignoring Lily's giggles and the crowd they were gathering. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Um—_willyoumarryme_?"

Before she had time to process his words, he was on one knee in front of her, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket and opening it. Her eyes widened as she took in the glittering blue diamond adorning an intricately-twisted band of gold.

"My goodness, Teddy," she whispered, almost overwhelmed by the rush of feelings in her chest.

Teddy swallowed. "Torie, I love you. I've always loved you, and letting you get away was the biggest mistake of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Say 'yes' already!" Lily commanded, hands on her hips, evidently annoyed by Victoire's speechlessness.

"Yes," Victoire managed through the tears threatening to fall down. "Yes, of course, I will!"

Teddy stood up in time to catch her hug, burying his head in her hair as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said, drawing back to look into his bright grey eyes.

Teddy grinned. "Lily, you can check off that third thing on your list," he called, before leaning down and capturing her lips in the sweetest kiss she had ever tasted.

Outside the mistletoe bubble, Lily beamed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Flowers? Check," she said, checking off the picture of the bouquet Victoire still held in her hands. "Engagement ring? Check," she added, checking off the picture of the same ring her cousin now wore.

"And last but not least," Lily said cheerfully, "a kiss? Check and mate!"

_Don't stop believing  
Hold on to that feeling...

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Doesn't that get you in the Christmas spririt, now? =D Teddy/Victoire are so cute, it's ridiculous, and I'm quite fond of Victoire and Lily's friendship here. Too often, they're pitted against each other for Teddy, but in my head, they're really more like this.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't favorite without reviewing, please! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
